Spirit the Stallion and Friends
Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) as Thomas Jackie Legs (Kangaroo Jack) as Edward Luxor (Tutenstein) as Henry Krytpo the Superdog as Gordon Toto (Huevocartoon) as James Cuco (El Americano) as Percy Zozi (Bartok the Magnificent) as Toby Bolt as Duck Rain (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) as Emily Mason and Phil (Madagascar) as Donald and Douglas Cheezi and Chungu (The Lion Guard) as Bill and Ben Grey (Sheeps and Wolves) as Oliver Bodi (Rock Dog) as Toad Doggo (Undertale) as Boco Lilly (Alpha & Omega) as Mavis Farmer (Shaun the Sheep) as Salty Mickey Mouse as Stepney Don Lino (Shark Tale) as Devious Diesel Lois (Alpha & Omega) as Daisy Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) and Judy Hopps (Zootopia) as Annie and Clarabelle Parappa Rappa (Parappa the Rapper) as Billy Kollector (Mortal Kombat) as Dennis Wall-E as Fergus Kit Taylor/Kamen Rider Dragon Knight as Arthur Woody (Toy Story) as Harvey Lyle and Link (Alpha & Omega) as Iron Arry and Iron Bert Lightning McQueen (Cars) as Spencer Turbo as Bertie Destiny (Finding Dory) as Caroline Cera (The Land Before Time) as Elizabeth It's a Bully (Baldi's Basics) as Bulgy Daimondhead (Ben 10) as Class 40 XLR-8 (Ben 10) as Derek Chick Hicks, Miles Axelrod and Jackson Storm (Cars 1, 2 and 3) as The Horrid Lorries Four Arms (Ben 10) as George Vinny (Me) (As a Rock Dog Character) as Stanley Dory (Finding Nemo) as Rosie The Hulk (The Avengers) as Cranky Servo (Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad) as Rocky Blu (Rio) as Harold the Helicopter Elliot (2016) (Pete´s Dragon) as Jeremy Kodi (Balto III: Wings of Change) as Trevor Tony the Tiger as Murdoch Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Terence Killer Egg (Huevocartoon) as Sc ruffey Tord (Eddsworld) as The Brake Van Dag (Barnyard) as Diesel 10 Foxy The Pirate Fox (Five Nights at Freddy´s) as Diesel 10 (reformed) Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Lady Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) as Sir Topham Hatt Helen Parr/Mrs. Incredible (The Incredibles) as Lady Hatt Edna Mode (The Incredibles) as Dowager Hatt Lucius Best/Frozone (The Incredibles) as Mr. Percival Kamen Rider 01 as Skarloey Leo San Juan (Las Leyendas) as Rheneas Kamen Rider Kabuto as Peter Sam Kamen Rider Fourze as Sir Handel Kamen Rider Drive as Duncan Kamen Rider Den-O as Fearless Freddie Kamen Rider Ghost and Kamen Rider Specter (Kamen Rider Ghost) as Mighty Mac Kamen Rider Hibiki as Rusty Voldermort (Harry Potter) as Bullstrode Sonia the Hedgehog (Sonic Underground) as Madge Kamen Rider Wizard as Duke the Little Engine Kamen Rider W as Bertram Whisper (Yo Kai Watch) as Duke Spyro the Dragon as Harvey Fox McCloud (Star Fox) as Neville Kratos (God of War) as Hector Goddard (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius/The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) as Thumper Snoopy as Whiff Hank Hill (King of the Hill) as Hank Lyra (Sheep & Wolves) as Flora Ten Cents (Tugs) as Colin Jewel (Rio) as Henrietta Spirit.jpg Category:San juanito films Spoofs Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Category:Thomas parodies Category:Thomas & Friends Spoof